


Sweet

by 91bil



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, confession fic, unbetad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/91bil/pseuds/91bil
Summary: Tsumugi could never really understand the meanings of Homare’s poems, at least not until he spoke of love. He understood then.[ Tasutsumu confession fic! ]
Relationships: Takatoo Tasuku/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	Sweet

Homare always said poems were a way to express words you couldn’t say yourself.

Tsumugi could never really understand the meanings of his poems, could never parse the words he was trying to say, but he understood the sentiment, and never tried to pick them apart. He never really gave them a second thought, either. Not until he spoke of love, one-sided and painful, hurting more than anything possibly could. Love that he simply couldn’t get enough of, its poison sickeningly sweet.

Tsumugi understood then. He stared at Homare. His chest hurt. As his eyes trailed over to Tasuku, eyebrows furrowed in confusion, mind trying to grasp the poem, Tsumugi found it hard to swallow, the sweet taste burning his tongue. He looked to his lips, and then excused himself from the practice room.

He passed by Taichi as he left. He needed help with homework, he recalled, briefly. He didn’t stop to help. He kept going, walking straight out of the dorm. His mind worked on autopilot, visions of Tasuku coming to his mind, clouding his thoughts. Where could he go? How could he escape these visions?

His phone buzzes in his pocket. It’s Tasuku. He turns it off.

Homare’s poem echoed in his mind as he walked, guiding him to its own desire. People stared at him in the street. He wasn’t sure if it was his clothes or his face. He decided it was best to keep it a mystery.

He envisioned what it might be like if Tasuku was walking alongside him. Envisioned what it might be like to hold his hand, tentatively taking a step closer to him. He wondered if it’d be warm. It was the last time he held it.

The sweet taste returned. Pure sugar, making his heart beat faster, making his pace quicken. He walked until it turned bitter. And then, finally, he stopped, and then he looked.

GODZA towered above him. He let out a quiet laugh. Out of everywhere in the world, he was still brought here, just as he always had been. He had seen so many of Tasuku’s shows. Sat quietly in the back, just close enough to see, just far enough to remain unseen. He was Tasuku’s biggest fan. He never told him about that.

He clenched his fists tightly, staring at the poster for the upcoming play. The troupe that had once held so much appeal suddenly seemed hollow.

It was then Tsumugi realised he was never truly interested in GODZA. He was never interested in the fancifulness of it all, and he certainly wasn’t interested in the hundreds of eyes that’d be upon him. No, he was only ever interested in Tasuku, and all that came with him.

The rejection from GODZA hurt.

The rejection from Tasuku killed.

Tsumugi had left without a word then too, unable to deal with the harsh words from the troupe. Tasuku wouldn’t meet his eyes, keeping them planted firmly on the ground. Tsumugi wondered if he agreed with some of what they were saying. He wished he could have been good enough for him.

He stuck his hands in his pockets. He was aware of the existence of his phone again, the device nothing more than a weight in his pocket at this point. He turned it on again, if only to make sure practice had ended officially. Maybe then he could sneak back in, avoiding the courtyard if possible. Misumi taught him a route once. He didn’t ask how he figured it out.

Instead, he was greeted with dozens of texts and fourteen missed calls. A few of them were from various company members, Azuma and Homare being among them. Most of them, though, were from Tasuku.

_Tsumugi. Where are you?_

_Why did you leave? Practice isn’t over._

_Are you coming back?_

_Did you drop your phone somewhere?_

_Arisugawa apologised for the poem. Is that what bothered you?_

_Where are you? I’m coming to get you. Practice is ending early._

_I hope you’re not hurt._

Tsumugi didn’t think Tasuku knew where he was. Then again, he hadn’t expected as much time to pass as it had, the evening rapidly approaching. Practice would have been ending now, given that it hadn’t ended early. He looked out as the sun began to set, fingers hovering over the keys.

_I’m heading back now, Tasuku. Sorry to worry yo_

“Tsumugi!”

Tasuku’s voice jolted him out of his message. His phone slipped from his fingers. He barely caught it.

The ordeal allowed Tasuku to catch up to him, letting out huffs of air as he came to a stop, slightly sweaty from the exercise. Tsumugi wondered how long he had been running.

“Ah! Tacch- Tasuku.” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. The sweet taste returned to his tongue. He swallowed it down. “I was about to head back… sorry for making you worry.”

Tasuku furrowed his eyebrows together, reaching towards Tsumugi. He flinched back. Tasuku continued.

“Huh? What are you doing?”

Tasuku’s thumb wiped at something on his face. As he drew his hand back, fingers glistening, Tsumugi realised he must be crying. He blinked rapidly, hands reaching up to wipe away what Tasuku hadn’t. A nervous laugh followed, the result of the awkward silence that permeated between them.

“Tsumu.” Tasuku took a step closer, and then hesitated, stopping midway. “Was Arisugawa’s poem that bad?” He sounded confused, but concerned, too. Tsumugi wished it was only the former.

“No, it’s not that,” He shook his head, looking down. He was a coward at heart, and a coward who couldn’t meet his eyes. Tasuku didn’t let him continue.

“What is it then?” He sounded bitter. “Why did you run?”

The sweetness burned again. Tsumugi, now startlingly aware of the wetness on his face, laughed again, trying to come up with an excuse. He was always doing that. Making excuses. Running. Looking down. He tilted his head, and then looked up, still avoiding Tasuku’s gaze. “I don’t know.” He decided. “I don’t know why.”

Tasuku didn’t get it. Tsumugi didn’t expect him to. He turned, looking up at GODZA. “I guess it reminded me of someone.”

He could hear Tasuku choke on his words. Suddenly, his expression shifted, confusion being replaced with something Tsumugi couldn’t quite pin down. Anger, he thinks. “Who?”

Tsumugi rubbed the back of his neck. “Someone I like. It sounds so… juvenile when I say it out loud…” It _was_ juvenile, too. It always has been.

“Who is it? Er,” Tasuku paused, taking a deep breath. He turned towards GODZA as well. “… Tell me about… her.” He was careful, hesitating for just a moment at the pronoun, lost in wishful thinking. Tsumugi’s smile grew more nervous.

Of course, he laughed, softly. Her…

“She’s wonderful.” That was an understatement. “She’s talented. From the moment I saw her, I wanted to stand on stage with her.” He never took his eyes off the poster. “She’s a hard worker, too. Always training. She makes time for her passion, despite that.” He smiled softly, hand going up to his heart. He felt someone staring at him. He didn’t return Tasuku’s gaze.

“Why don’t you tell her?” Tasuku’s voice was steady, like he was choosing every word carefully. “Why haven’t I met her?” The second one seemed more important to him in the moment.

“You know her.” Tsumugi answered a bit too fast. His sheepish smile returned. “And… I don’t think she feels the same. She has… so many admirers. She’s popular. She has so many people she can choose from and…” He took a deep breath, finally looking to Tasuku. “As long as he’s happy, I’ll be happy too. I can finally be on stage with him after all this time.”

He smiled, and Tasuku finally tasted the sweetness too.

As Tsumugi realised what he had said, he blushed, stepping back. “We should get going, Tacchan. I’m sure the others are worried, and I should apologise to Homare, and–”

Tasuku reached out and grabbed his arm, his stare never faltering. Tsumugi just stared. “Tsumugi.” He blinked.

“Yes, Tasuku?”

“Who is she?”

Tsumugi couldn’t help but laugh. Even with his slip up…

“You’re hopeless.”

Tsumugi pulled Tasuku away from the theatre, situating them in the middle of the street. It was dark now, the crowd thinned out. There were still some people milling about, though.

“Raphael,” Tsumugi looked towards Tasuku, a soft expression adorning his features. Tasuku furrowed his eyebrows, but soon caught up, hardly missing a beat.

“Michael. What do you have to say?” He was already immersed. Tsumugi allowed himself the smallest of smiles.

“I’ve fallen in love, Raphael.” His voice was soft. “I’ve fallen in love with someone who does not return my affections.”

A few of the passerbys stopped, watching the two of them. Tasuku frowned, taking a step closer. “What do you mean? Have you been staring into the human realm?”

“No,” He shook his head. “I’ve fallen in love with an angel.” Tsumugi looked away, taking a deep breath. “I have been in love for a long time.”

Tasuku furrowed his eyebrows. Tsumugi could see the gears turning in his head. “Who is it? Michael…”

“Raphael, I think we both know.” He turned around, bringing both hands to his chest. A girl in the crowd gasped, having put it together. Tasuku seemed to get it, too.

“Michael.” He stepped closer. Tsumugi turned around. “You’re not saying–”

“Yes, Raphael.” His voice quivered. He wiped at his eyes. “It’s you. It’s always been you.” Tasuku stepped back. Tsumugi didn’t blame him. “I’m sorry. I’ll keep my distance from you. I never wanted to make you uncomfortable.”

Tasuku remained silent, deep in thought. Tsumugi just smiled sadly, dropping his arms to his side. “We should go, Raphael. Uriel and the others are waiting.” He then began to walk, cutting through the crowd. As he continued on, he heard the claps, Tasuku getting lost within the crowd. He turned back for just a moment, meeting Tasuku’s eyes.

He seemed panicked. Tsumugi felt bad for leaving him behind, but as his character began to wear off, tears slowly welled in his eyes. He turned back around, head low.

“Michael!” Tasuku suddenly cried out. “You’re wrong!”

Tsumugi paused, looking up. He didn’t turn around.

“You say your affections are unreturned. You’ve never once noticed the way I look at you. Never once seen my side.” Tasuku slowly began to part the crowd, the audience whispering how they were still going. They were impressed, or perhaps confused.

“From the moment you mentioned there was someone else, I kept quiet. I wanted you to be happy too, even at my own expense. I see now that’s a trait we share. Michael,” Tasuku finally broke free, reaching Tsumugi quickly. He held out his hand. Tsumugi finally turned around to meet his gaze. “I feel the very same. I was worried about losing you again, losing the love I let slip through my fingers once before.”

He felt his face heat up. He watched as Tasuku’s did the same.

“I won’t let you slip again.” Tasuku leaned a bit closer. The sugar reached his lungs. Tsumugi struggled to breath. “Tsumugi,”

The name was only a whisper. The gap between them closed, and Tsumugi never thought poison would taste so good.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it 🥺🥺 I didn’t proofread it, which is my bad, but... regardless! I like them.


End file.
